kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Mutsu
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 何、長門ったら… ビーチバレー？いいけど、あなたルール知ってるの？あらあら、仕方ないわね。任せて。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = What is it, Nagato? Oh, beach volleyball? Alright, but, do you know the rules? ... my, my, it seems I have no choice. Leave it to me. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = さあ、年末は何かと忙しいわね。大掃除は早めに済ませてしまいましょ。うふふ、長門、あなたはこのあたりをお願いしてもいいかしら？ |EndofYear2015_EN = Now, the end of the year cleaning is a busy time, let's have it done as soon as possible. Fufu, Nagato, can I ask you to help too? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、明けましておめでとう！今年もよろしくね！ああ、そう、長門も大切にしてあげてね。彼女、意外と不器用でしょ？ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral. Pleased to be of service this year as well. Oh yeah, Please take good care of Nagato as well. You know she's kind of awkward at times, right? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = はぁい提督、少し大人のチョコレート、あげるわ。大事に食べるのよ、いい？ ウフフ。 |Valentine2016_EN = Heeere, Admiral, I'll give you chocolate with a little bit of an adult taste in it. Please thoroughly enjoy it, okay? Ufufu. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = あら？チョコのお返し？嬉しいわ。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Oh my, is that your return gift? I'm happy. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = あら、あらあら。三周年なの？　すごいわね。続くものね！　少し驚きだわ。　ああ、そんな意味じゃないのよ。いい意味で、ね？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Oh! Oh my! It's the third anniversary! It amazes me that we still go on. I'm a bit surprised over it. Oh, I did not mean it in that way. I meant it well, okay? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = あっ長門、出掛けるの？この傘を持っていって。今日は降り続けるわよ、雨。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Ah, Nagato, are you going out? Bring this umbrella along. It's going to continue all day today. The rain, that is. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Mutsu wears a similar outfit to Nagato, with some minor differences. Mutsu has short brown hair and green eyes. She wears a black and white japanese-style shirt which exposes her midriff with red trimming, white gloves and a short black pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. Mutsu wears red and white thighhighs and has an anchor wrapping around her left leg. On her head is her peculiar headgear which features the various details of the top of her main tower. Personality *Mutsu is depicted as a foil to Nagato, being seductive and demure, instead of being serious. She, like various other shipgirls, has a catchphrase, with hers being "あら" (Ara), meaning "Oh my". *In the anime, Mutsu is shown to be calm and collected in times of crisis and sadness. She can be seen comforting the Secretary Ship Nagato towards the end of Episode 3 after the Naval District's attempt at a surprise attack on W Island failed and a fellow fleet girl was sunk. As the anime progresses towards the middle of its season, she receives somewhat of a leap in screen time along with Nagato. She uses this screen time to repeatedly undo Nagato's cool and collected personality and to tease her. She repeatedly flirts with the Secretary Ship and she even went as far as to call Nagato, "Mine". She has openly admitted to Nagato that she holds affection/love for her. She is almost always with Nagato, with rare instances otherwise. There are no current instances where she has been seen alone alongside other fleet girls. Notes Trivia *She sunk due to an internal explosion on 8 June 1943. Most of the wreckage was salvaged between the mid-50's to 1970's. *She formerly had the lowest luck among all ships (before Taihou was added) as she sank without experiencing real battles (see above for details). *As built her armament included torpedo launcher (8 × 533 mm (21.0 in) torpedo tube) but it was later removed during her 1934 reconstruction, however this was not reflected in the game. *She is named after the Mutsu province which existed before Meiji period (Mutsu province was divided into five with one called the 'Rikuoh province' written with the same kanji as the former Mutsu province). Currently, today's Aomori prefecture, Iwate prefecture, Miyagi prefecture, and Fukushima prefecture. *She is often compared to a snail or slug due to her horn-like headgear and a pun between her name and snail. As snail in Japanese is かたつむり (katatsumuri), and when reversed, produces りむつたか (rimutsutaka), a simple substitution produces "り'陸奥'たか (ri'mutsu'taka)", with Blew being the origin of the related drawing. Category:Nagato Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships required for Improvements Category:Big Seven